In Darkness there will be Light
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: Hermione is thrown back to 1943. She has one mission and one mission only, to stop Tom Riddle. Instead she falls in a "type" of love and ends up going through her 6th year instead of getting to Tom. What happens? Does Tom love her back or is he using her? Find out in "In Darkness there will be Light". Rated T for some language.


**Author's Note: I have hit writers block for my Great Gatsby fanfic called Secrets Can Kill. I've also been sick. Anyways I have started this to keep me occupied. Reviews, follows and favorite are much appreciated**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the all powerful J.K. Rowling! All hail her majesty! The plot is mine. Bye.**

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Hermione- uh," Headmaster Dippit looke back at the mysterious girl who only appeared minutes ago.

Hermione looked up,"Sorry it's Hermione-uh- Silenus. Hermione Silenus." The name was pretty pathetic and she had only come up with it moments ago.

Headmaster Dippit sat down at his desk, wrote a quick note and attached it to his raven protronus,"Well since you are new Miss Silenus we will have to sort you into a house. I have sent for Professor Albus Dumbledore, the head of Gryffindor, to come and fetch the sorting hat. Please be patient while we wait." He got up and turned away.

Finally some time to think, she thought. All of today's earlier events ran through her head; instructions from Dumbledore to go back to 1943 to stop Tom Riddle, accepting it, saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. No don't think about them. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She nearly fell out of her seat when the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore looked extremely younger. His normally gray hair is an ash brown and most of his wrinkles have vanished. "Hello Miss Silenus. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore." He outstretched his hand and she took it.

"Pleasure to meet you professor." He pulled his hand away and brought out the old sorting hat.

"Well lets get on with this before everyone arrives." They both said in unison. The Headmaster sat the hat on my head and we listened.

Oh yes, yes, very smart, maybe Ravenclaw. Ah but very brave and courageous so maybe Gryffindor. Wait what's this? Sly, cunning, deceitful... SLYTHERIN!

What!? How had the hat put her in Slytherin. Okay maybe Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, like it suggested, but Slytherin! Dumbfounded,"So… where do I go now?" They led her to the Great Hall and she hesitantly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Soon people started filing in. Snotty 6th year Slytherin girls started sitting down next to her. She took everything in and it was fun until he sat next to her. His eyes looked as they were a melted chocolate, his hair was swept to the side, and his features were flawless. She noticed tons of girls swooning and giggling when he sat down. Hermione cleared her throat,"Hi. I'm Hermione. I'm a sixth-year." He looked over her features and simply nodded. His face was solemn and if you looked closely enough you could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

He looked forward and simply stated,"I'm Tom Riddle. I'm a prefect so DON'T piss me off." He then got up and left. She sat there mouth agape and dumbfounded. How could him so handsome turn out to be the hideous monster she knew. Wait did she call him 'handsome'?! She couldn't deny it.

After eating she headed down towards the Slytherin dungeons. It was cold and creepy. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked into the common room. There Tom was reading a book. She ignored him and walked up to the girls dormitory. It was decorated the school traditional colors of green and silver. It was sort of pretty. She set down her wand and cloak on top of her new bed. She grabbed the short, green gown. It looked like a long tank-top with wide shoulder sleeves and reached the bottom of the knees. It had what looked like a silver underneath shirt but that ended towards the ribs.

She slipped it on. It looked pretty. She wanted to read so desperately but didn't want to run into Mr. Sunshine again. She snickered and tiptoed out into the common room. He wasn't there so she went and sat by the fire. She had brought her favorite mythical creature book, How to Handle Mythical Creatures. She started reading when a boy with long, blonde hair came up with his group,"Hey! It's the mud-blood!" How did they find out?! She had only told the Headmaster. But people could have overheard the Headmaster talking to someone.

"Yes I'm a mud-blood. What does it matter to you?" She looked at all of the faces of Abraxas, Cygnus, Alphrad, Crabbe, Avery, Lestrange and Nott. They all snickered and Abraxas pulled out his wand.

"Mud-bloods don't belong here," his voice was full of mainly anger and hate. Lots of hate,"so we will show you the welcoming into Slytherin, mud-blood." He sneered and raised his wand,"Crucio!" He had sent one of the unforgivable curses.

Hermione writhed in pain. Her whole body hurt. She wanted to call out but it hurt too much to even open her eyes. She only heard laughter, lots of it. Tears started streaming and with every tear came more pain. Why Slytherin?,she kept thinking and thinking.

What felt like days was only minutes but finally Hermione let out a small and weak scream.

Tom's pov:

Tom sat on his bed thinking; why was that girl so nice?, was she just like every other girl?. No she wasn't. She actually sounded kind but he had non interests in her and never would. He had seen her pass by, but she left and went to the girls dorm.

Suddenly a scream pierced his thoughts. It wasn't terribly loud but it was strained. Tom got up and walked over to the door. He listened carefully and heard the voices of boys and one girl. The girl was obviously the source of the scream. He could ignore it and go to bed or go help. Not helping would not pass unnoticed. So Tom sighed and walked out.

There was a girl writhing on the floor and there were 7 boys surrounding her, laughing. Tom paused on the foot of the stairs and studied the poor girls features. Brown hair in a bun, freckles, about the same age, and surprisingly looked like the new girl from dinner. Wait it was. As soon as the surprised emotion struck his face, it left it and was replaced by anger,"Now what have we got here? It looks as if someone has used an unforgivable. Have we not?" The boys stared terrified not moving. Tom got angrier,"Has one of you preformed the curse on her?!" Tom pointed to the now limp Hermione. The boys nodded an pointed Abraxas.

"Good, now why have you used such a curse on her? Hmm I would be delighted to hear." Abraxas coughed and trembled.

"Sir-I-I- used it be-because the girl is a filthy mud-blood." Tom walked up to him and slapped him.

"That's not a good enough reason! I will make sure all of you are sent straight to Headmaster Dippit and all of you report to your dormitories!" Tom shouted and pointed to the staircase. They all left and Tom bent down beside poor Hermione.

He lifted her up and carried her to the hospital wing. All the while he wondered why he even helped her or worse why he was carrying her. He could have gone to bed or dropped her on the floor. Oh well. Now she owed him for saving her life and he needed something really badly that she could get.

**Author's note: I'm probably going to write in 1st person for the rest of the chapters cause I'm not very good at 3rd. Please follow, favorite and comment!**


End file.
